The present invention relates to a test set. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a test set used on a bleed air shutoff valve in an aircraft.
A bleed air shutoff valve or an engine nacelle and fuselage bleed air shutoff valve is typically, but without limitation, an air valve that permits passage of anti-icing hot air in one direction (typically passing to the cross ship manifold) and allows starting airflow to pass in the opposite direction (typically passing to the engine). In various aircrafts, the bleed air shutoff valve may be operated in different fashion. For instance, but without limitation, in a P-3 aircraft, the bleed air shutoff valve is motor operated and is operated by a reversible electric actuator.
In a typical aircraft there are several bleed air shutoff valves. For instance, in a P-3 there are usually seven bleed air shutoff valves. If one is removed or is not operational this may render the entire aircraft inoperable. Maintaining the bleed air shutoff valves and ensuring their proper operation can save substantial costs, minimize aircraft down time, and possibly save lives. Currently, the United States Navy utilizes test procedures outlined in NAVAIR manual 01-75PAA-2-50, W/P 019-00. Bleed air shutoff valves are passing test procedures outlined in the manual, but failing at an operational level. In addition, the procedures outlined in this manual present a safety concern for the user, specifically the risk for a possible electric shock. Thus there exists a need for a test set and procedure that is safe and adequately tests bleed air shutoff valves.